Malvaviscos
by Azucena 7
Summary: una bolsa de malvavicos fue enviada en el futuro por una maquina del los malvaviscos especial crearan una historia alternativa en el narutoverso.¿cual les gusta amarrillo:inteligencia en las deciciones,rojo:honestidad azul:tramquilidad rosa:belleza naranja:alegria blanco: neutro, verde:sociable(pausado)
1. Amarillo

Este fanfic es como una parodia al naruto kage neutro que no duda de nada incluso su hijo dice datebasa y su madre datebane o sea eso es natural y me preguntaba ¡qué le pasó a ese naruto! es el hokage no es naruto, si es naruto cuando esta sasuke ¡no! naruto es naruto, ese fué su sueño hasta el final

Disclamer: boruto y naruto son parte de la obra de kishimoto solo los tomo prestados

En el futuro del séptimo hokage

-dattebayo-shikamaru esta impresionado ya que no duda mucho pero es...nostálgico

-qué raro...pero... ¿estará bien dudar?

-pues no lo sé-Nara le parece bien

El científico que hace una nueva máquina transportadora de tiempo-puedo poner una manzana y de volverla al lugar en donde estaba antes-la visita de los shinobis a esa fábrica es aburrida pero boruto quiso que una bolsa de 25 malvaviscos (blancos, amarillos, rosa y azul, etc.)

Fuera transportada

-¿de donde sacaste la bolsa?-pregunta shikadai

-del cuarto de mi...digo de

-tu papa

-si algo asi, datebasa

Y fue trasportado en el principio...no tan atrás solo en la segunda parte de la trama

Hubo una vez una bolsa de malvaviscos en una dulcería misteriosamente ubica en mitsugakurei tiene colores blanco, rosa, cian y amarillo son medianos. El dueño del local cree que es normal despues de todo; tiene muchos.

-señor, me podía dar unas paletas-dice un hombre con una máscara naranja en su puesto-es que anteriormente yo ayudaba a abuelitas y...bueno...-se rasco la cabeza. Esta atardeciendo

-o. que entiende desea darle una paleta pero curiosamente se las dio a muchos niños y no le quedan ningunas-umh, no hay...

-mnh...cambio de idea-entonces...quiero unos malvaviscos-le dio los extraños malvaviscos-son 5 ryos-se los entrega y se va-¿oh...? se me olvidaba...si preguntan por mi capa, diles que fue encontrada

-esta bien-el enmascarado se retira...le parece curioso ver a un hombre desconocido por estos lares, también vio a 2 tipos preguntando sobre la espada de zabuza pero ellos se retiran y siguen su camino, eso fué hasta mañana

Ayer, oculto la bolsa grande de marshellows en su capa...quedarse en la ciudad y luego irse ¿realmente fué una mala idea? pues sí para itachi lo es pero asar malvaviscos con galletas en forma rectangular, es...maravilloso

-oye... ¡date prisa!-le apresura su senpai en la ciudad de kiri despues de estar alli una noche a descansar para esperar al duo tiburón para ir por el yonbi-¿y eso?

-malvaviscos-esa bolsa de acolchonados malvaviscos de colores son medianos...bien, él lo ignora bastante tuvo que soportar que su arte fuese llamado "PIRATA" Y se durmiera en el lomo del sanbi esto lo mantendrá distraído por el momento. –Tome-le da un malvavisco amarillo, no le importa y se lo come…cuando llegan a la posada ya que le quedan varios días...en esos anteriores días lo único que pudo hacer es soportar el dolor de sus brazos-_¿y quién le corto el otro brazo_

_-kakashi usando una técnica extraña que podía hacer que el cielo se doblase… ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?, hm?_

_-quien sabe_

Y alli se quedaba en una cama solo, porque necesitaba pensar en karuda el C4 ya estaba todo para hacerle frente a itachi pero solo quedaba orochimaru. Despues de aguantar la debilidad de esa técnica y sobretodo la pérdida de sangre que fue remplazada por una píldora de alimento

Ese atardecer fue un intenso color ojo, quizás itachi no logre dar más días incluso kisame se preocupa.)-es un pensamiento que rodo en la mente de tobi. Combinar la galleta con el malvavisco, sabe bien

Estar en el bosque lo deja muy nostálgico

**-Flash back-antes de capturar al sanbi**

**-(…kakashi)**

Tobi se despierta…esa voz…no es su imaginación y se escuchan gritos…

Siento que no podre dormir hoy…incluso ahora

**-fin del flash back-**

-¿Me pregunto como él puede dormir por la noche?-siente que debe de mentirle en todo momento porque nadie puede enterarse quién es el, aunque a decir verdad pudo compararlo con su sensei y lo está volviendo un poco nostálgico es que ese lugar que le trajo tan malos recuerdos puede ser reflejado por el como un espejo.

Cuando itachi como kisame llegan para sellar al yonbi para sellarlo en dos por dos, ellos pasaron la lluvia con ayuda de refugiarse en los arboles al enterarse de que orochimaru falleció por sasuke, el senpai no lo pudo soportar la lluvia se había detenido además de que kyubi está cerca. Deidara invoco a las 2 aves blancas-están recuperadas

-¿Qué tal el kyubi o sasuke?

-veamos-el de iris celestes empieza a pensar-mhn, yo los odio a los 2 que tal si los reúno a los 2 y termino con sasuke, mnh

-bu-bueno-su senpai con el sombrero de paja salta en su ave mientras que su compañero trata de no soltarse

-eres principiante…

-¿¡cómo puede estar asi, o hay un asiento donde sentarse!? ¡Senpai, senpai!-solo bostezo y se fue con el tiempo ve a sasuke con su rastreador-ejem, esta alli

-¡eso fue rápido!

-ahora, el kyubi…-va por otra ruta…pero es cercano… ¡oh…mira, mira!-da el acercamiento con su lente azul, se detiene a observa, ve que naruto tiene una búsqueda hay perros rastreadores

-¡eh, espero que no muerdan!

-son perros ninjas, es imposible que no tengan otro motivos…eh-ve a la chica-tiene ojos realmente raros son blancos

-¿ese no es el byakugan? Esos ojos pueden ver las ramas del chakra mejor que el sharingan, se ve tierna pero ella en el fondo puede destruirte por dentro-agrega tobi deidara ve a un encapuchado, sin embargo naruto se dio cuenta arriba de su cabeza-…yamato. Es akatsuki esas aves, ¡es el de nuevo! Aterriza pero ve a kabuto con las células de orochimaru…-¡un complot! asi que ustedes destruyeron a orochimaru…para quedarse con sus células ¿también sasuke lo hizo?, hm. Realmente debió ser horrible para él-ellos no estuvieron cerca de naruto pero a una distancia formidable pero paso algo…que no esperaba… ¿Qué extraño? Bueno siempre se ha visto fuera de si antes… ¿Cómo puede explicar eso? Kabuto sonrió

-deidara ¿no?...pensar que alguien como tu remplazara un puesto tan grande como lord orochimaru y ser compañero de alguien como sasori es realmente honorable.

Naruto está molesto…no pensó que sasuke pudiese haber hecho algo así

-si quieres saber…él ya se fusionó con el-ese uzumaki cayó en shock-y sasuke gano. —El enmascarado tiene los brazos cruzados y con un aire sereno no tranquiliza la tensa situación-parece que…no está del todo muerto…es orochimaru, incluso da miedo, senpai…e ibas a luchar contra él pero de todos modos pudiste haber perdido

-sasori estaba cerciorándose de que akatsuki no influyera en las fronteras exteriores pero despues del o del kazekage ya todo esta entredicho… incluso investigue todo de ustedes incluso fuiste al igual que por permiso de sasori lanzara a orochimaru el golpe de estado… ¿en dónde estabas exactamente, quién sabe?-lanza la libreta al piso-debería agradecértelo, naruto-y es como naruto por estar molesto ataco a kabuto con el rasengan

-vaya que tonto…eso fue hace años, umh… (Es algún…tipo de aliado o… ¿no?...eso quiere decir que sasori no danna no sabía qué hacer con orochimaru y que… ¿yo iba hacer yo?)

-¿y ahora que vas hacer deidara-senpai?...sus planes se arruinaron por completo.-dice tobi con ironía

El shinobi de iwa medita…pero piensa que esto **NO** debió haber pasado

-mhn…asi que por eso sasori no lucho más para detenerlo (y ahora como salimos de esta aquí hay shinobis y…**ese) **

Naruto no cree en esa afirmación…pero allí esta akatsuki

-¡eeeh, oigan déjenos en paz y nadie saldrá herido además que aún estamos sellado y-!

–naruto le cae mal ese sujeto al que capturo a gaara y el también. Tobi no dice nada

-¿Dónde está kakashi? Solo esta ese tipo que no conozco-yamato está molesto

-¿saben dónde está sasuke?-el artista no quiso decir nada-¿y si te lo negase?

-¡pues terminaría contigo de una vez!

-¡calmate, naruto…además podíamos capturarlos! Ya que sasuke se dirige a donde está su hermano-el de iris celeste cree que es una oportunidad perfecta pero luchar contra sasuke pero es mucho problema ya que no hay mucho fundamento y parecería que estaría ayudando a itachi

-¿además que hacen aquí? ¿Buscan a alguien?

-pues sí... a sasuke-dice yamato

-¿¡que otra vez buscando un amigo!? Debe ser agotador además sabiendo que son amigos debes entender que eso es lo que él quería. Mejor buscate una novia como esta chica que esta aquí-hinata se apeno un poco pero el shinobi naranja lo ignora-¿¡dime, donde esta!?

-bueno…con una condición y es dejarnos libres

-eh…-el enmascarado le susurra-¿y su binju?

-ya será para despues.

Los 3 dudan, entonces yamato tiene otras propuestas-1, no capturar al kyubi por ahora, 2 no atacarnos

-de acuerdo…-el hace 3 fénix y ellos salta-ustedes 2 dígales a los demás que nos sigan. Están volando en el cielo azul, tobi le da alos 3 unos malvaviscos ellos se los comen-unh, saben bien-dice naruto, el enmascarado ve la información de la bolsa-malvaviscos eleva C.I deja de decir dattebayo, advertencia en pacientes con una enfermedad o demencia funciona como calmante. Puede tener efectos secundarios

-eh… (Esto es muy grave)-piensa tobi

El uzumaki aun desconfía de ellos

Hinata también ayuda a rastrearlo-¡byakugan!-le sale venas en los ojos…nada pero busca deidara igual con su visor-mph… (Porque tobi no compara a mí con el kyubi o es que zetsu le explico como se ve o…si es entusiasta)-tobi ve la bolsa de nuevo

-**propiedad de…** (Boruto…narut… ¿qué?)

-(sasuke, voy por ti)-piensa naruto

El uchiha camina tranquilamente hasta que este se da cuenta de las aves gigantes aproximándose.

En el futuro realmente naruto descubre que boruto no es el culpable ya que sasuke también sabia de eso y quiso que recuperara su vieja costumbre de decir dattebayo…quizás, lo extrañaba.

...naruto realmente está sorprendido los encontró-de nada-van hacia allá en caída libre y los 3 bajan pero 2 fénix se dirigen a sasuke para estrellarse con el-¡sasuke! -naruto la ve molesto-¡ustedes Acaso no tienen nada mejor que arruinarme la vida!

-no dijeron que no atacáramos a sasuke, además tú no eres el único que tienes cuentas con el-tiene los brazos cruzados, yamato cree que sabe lo de orochimaru, aun así el-manto de la serpiente blanca lo protegió tomándose el tiempo tiene el sharingan activo

-¡mira como nos ve tobi, hm!

-de verdad que itachi se va enojar

Durante algunas miradas intensas, especialmente la de naruto, solo los ignora como si nada

-¿ustedes 2 saber dónde está itachi?-les pregunta sasuke a las 2 akatsuki, el rubio de ojos celestes se molesta, naruto no se inmutan-en serio, no vas a dejar la venganza

-yate lo dije, ¿es que acaso no me has entendido? O debo repetírtelo mil veces

Hinata observa con su byakugan un cambio en el chakra de sasuke recuerda la cara de kabuto al implantarse las células de orochimaru, el uzumaki está molesto-parece que es verdad….tú te has fusionado con orochimaru…

-pues si…

Naruto está molesto…y lleno de dudas

-y… ¿es que acaso tu tenías que?…te atraparan los akatsuki para venir aquí personalmente, ¡tan obseccionado estas!-el uchiha esta tan fastidiado de esas búsquedas al menos no esta sai para detenerlo…tobi le susurra a deidara

-¡esto sí tienen historia!-el artista se alegra mucho por eso pero…es que nunca pensó ver a orochimaru perder asi

-bueno…yo pensé en llevarte conmigo al otro mundo…-naruto esta impactado-creo que exageré…pero que ¡clases de locos tenía orochimaru que incluso se implantaron sus células y se fusionaron con el…!...y yo creía que estaba loco por estar obseccionado con mi arte, pero ese es otro tipo de locura. Todo para que…por itachi. Sabes ahora pienso…-se rasca la cabeza con un poco de culpa-que tú y yo nos parecemos un po-evitan el ataque de naruto saltando y llegando hacia al aire…naruto están en fase binju de la 1 cola-eh…-lo arruño un poco pero es una herida bastante grave-siempre tan…malo…-vio a tobi…el siempre creyó que era un inútil…pensar que sasori tuvo que aliarse con orochimaru para no tener problemas a mayor escalar…el si pensaba bien…-es…demasiado temperamental, senpai…bueno

-¿y…me vas a dejar así?

-pues...-suspiro he hizo ninjutsu medico…yamato lo tiene en la fase de sellado pero este se calma mucho llega es bastante rápido, tobi ve eso, es una suerte que responda rápido al kyubi pero aun asi es una herida un poco grande, kakashi siente ese chakra de nuevo-ya lo encontró…pero se está calmando-(pensar que esta técnica es de ella y la uso aquí…este lugar me trae recuerdo o es que …¿el rencor lo quieres desaparecer al menos un poco?)

Naruto se tranquiliza un poco esta vez sasuke no lo detuvo porque fue instantáneo

-no quiero que te compare contigo

Hinata está preocupada por su estado…acaba de tumbar 2 arboles

-….loco, veo que te detesta pero nunca pensé que tanto.-dice el enmascarado

En ese momento yamato está un poco consternado porque…lo ha visto a si antes pero…no tan molesto

-asi que…no te vas a rendir, ¿eh?

-no-sasuke hace el chidori y naruto igual…luego chocan y hay una explosión.

.

.

.

…están en una dimensión extraña blanca…pero piensa que son sus conciencias

-ya te lo dije, naruto…este es mi camino ¡porque no lo entiendes!

-puede que ese sujeto alguna vez fué tu hermano pero ¡no quiero que estés en ese camino!

-es mi camino entiéndelo, el destruyo mi vida a mis padres, a mi clan, es mi deber…tú ya lo entiendes

-si…pero hubo una vez que quisiste olvidarlo, ¿no?-sasuke recuerda ese momento…3 veces por proteger a sus nakamas pero no pudo olvidarlo-eso…ya es historia…todo cambio y tienes que hacerte hokage…era tu sueño… ¿o no?

Se imagina siendo hokage con jiraya a su lado… (Sniff, ¡a perdón es que es muy doloroso!) Con…bueno sería un buen futuro…pero estaría solo sin el

-si…pero lo seré contigo cerca…porque… tú eres mi meta-sasuke suspira-aun así si te entrometes, terminaré contigo

-… entonces…ya lo veremos…pero no dejaré de intentarlo…-se ven las caras…aun el sharingan de sasuke está activo- estoy determinado…a que vuelvas a konoha-y la dimensión desaparece

-fracasado… -dice sasuke

.

.

.

Deidara ve esa luz…mientras que ellos se separan de la explosión(o choque)…en ese plazo de tiempo la ave se alejó y la herida dejo de sangra pero este al soportar el dolor se levanta, el grupo de kakashi ya está allí…entonces tobi…toma una decisión o golpear a naruto…o irse…y… ¡no lo pudo resistir! Entonces fue la única cosa que hizo le dio un golpe a naruto en la nariz para estrellarlo en un árbol

…su senpai… no lo podía creer ya que aún está mal herido…kakashi y su grupo querían hacer algo pero-eh, he*tocio un poco* ¡todo es culpa de naruto esta vez!-señalando a naruto, sasuke no hizo nada-primero…akatsuki tiene razones de sellar a los jinchurikis, ¡son monstruos! En vez de preocuparte por tus amigos ¿¡porque no piensas en los amigos de los demás!? Somos escoria claro, pero depositar tu rabia en alguien que no hizo nada más que un gesto no es la intensión de casi matarlo.

-¡el capturó a gaara y ustedes lo dejaron sin vida! Lo trato como una mesa

-si…pero-tobi toco sus caderas-, lo golpeaste aun sin tener brazos…en vez de llevar al ichibi tú te llevaste por tus instintos…ahora ¡está en ese estado por tu culpa!, quien sabe si también hiciste eso a las personas que querías…-naruto recuerda a jiraya y a sakura-y yo tuve que cuidarlo en ese estado perdió mucha sangre y… (¿y-y yo porque soy tan bueno con este sujeto? Si este me hizo volar con una de sus explo, me ahorco… ¿eh?... lo que sea) él incluso te dejo aparte, no pidió nada a cambio de llevarte con sasuke ¡y asi es como le agradeces ingrato!-movió los brazos hacia arriba por la indignación…-(hay por dios, ¿que hice?) sasuke se escapa porque no podía estar alli y lo persiguen.

Hinata vio que el chakra del kyubi dejo de verse en naruto…kakashi lo ve mal porque…incluso akatsuki-… ¿en serio naruto? Tan desesperado estas-el uzumaki se decepciono un poco

-además soy brujo…y naruto ya no puede decir "dattebayo"

Su compañero lo vio como mínimo esa información pero él lo decía y ahora no… ¡vaya lo hizo!

-¿y tú cuando hiciste eso, hm… pero ya no lo hace? Deberías al menos dejarlo calvo o ciego

Naruto esta impresionado porque ya no puede terminar esa frase sino que es neutro, al comer un malvavisco blanco dejo de hacerlo-terminará si nos dan asistencia médica o si no ¡naruto neutro para siempre a ver si le importa el dolor de los demás!

Kakashi lo toma normal y hacen su cometido

El artista se había quedado dormido aun con la trasfusión conectada a su brazo izquierdo viendo que no puede hacer nada más que esperar. Recuerda esa última conversación con su compañero

-Flash back-

-senpai…tendrás que esperarme voy a ir a konoha…no porque me capturaron si no por una operación…estaré bien y…sasori-

-sasori siempre fue fiel a akatsuki… quiso asegurarse que orochimaru no sea una amenaza en akatsuki a gran escala yo no tuve nada que ver con esas conexiones… ¿porque hablamos de sasori no danna?-ve a otro lado

-bueno-el enmascarado ve el nombre "virgen" de color narcar que antes tenía sasori

-es que…son 3 años, no es fácil

-pues…me pone nostálgico.

-bien, entonces…deseame suerte.

-que… ¿tan grave es?-se dio la vuelta en la cama y…ya no está solo dejo su anillo o el anillo de sasori-se levantó un poco teniendo el pelo un poco flexible pero aun usando la cola con la cola roja se duerme

-fin del flash back-

Tobi ya le dio la orden a yahiko-pein en ese instante es llevado por sakura y sai

Asi será su arte: destruir es su función, y ahora sasuke se fue a destruir a itachi, ¿Qué hara? ¿Nada? No lo cree…-ve ese dango de colores en su mano para comérselo para poder recuperarse solo

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

Si creen que se acabó olvídenlo porque si hay una bolsa del futuro con malvaviscos en el futuro no habrá cambios en la historia… ¿o sí?


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: hola estoy segura de que estas imágenes les dolerá muy profundo pero esto se mejora un poco debido a que habrá autopsia para saber que le paso a itachi relmente,investige mucho sobre su condición , como sabrán en el anterior episodio deidara aún sigue con vida, debido al malvavisco amarillo, estos son bastante mágicos. Ya verán lo que hay que hacer para recuperarlos malvaviscos en el futuro. Puede que quite la incógnita, a veces sería increíble lo que puede ser habrá mucha demasiada, investigación pero se resuelve, eso es muy interesante del equipo karin/deidara

Diclamer: este manga le pertenece a kishimoto-san

_Sasuke se fusiono con orochimaru…además que tobi se fue a konoha para atender su salud,…pero no comprendo porque se quitó el anillo quizás habrá complicaciones y no sé…no me dijo nada…_ _Debería haber luchado contra sasuke pero no pasó eso…solo pensé que esos dos deberían destruirse entre sí, que extraño hm_

Deidara está ocultándose de la lluvia en un techo de un restaurante comiendo bollos rellenos, despues de salir del hospital. Dentro estaba seco…pero aun preocupado por la salud de su compañero que lo dejo para ir a konoha. Tobi le hizo una brujería a naruto, ya no puede decir dattebayo…pero ¿Cómo?-recuerda que comió un malvavisco igual los 2 y el…-son malvaviscos mágicos ¿Qué?...el amarillo me lo comí pero…altero mi manera de pensar…él comió uno blanco eso significa neutro…por eso,mh-aún sigue lloviendo el agua cae en su sombrero hecho en amegakure-¿me pregunto si está bien?...debería ir a konoha…no, ire con itachi,mh-el rubio termina de comer y la lluvia se termina rápido para poder caminar hacia donde él está. El uchiha no sé ha movido de su lugar de origen una cueva, aun extrayendo al yonbi en la estatua del gendou mazo

**Naruto** (blanco)

Él debe tomar una decisión difícil pero esta decidido en ir por sasuke y salvarlo. No le gusta su neutralidad ahora, lo único que comió fue es ese malvavisco blanco -las cosas han cambiado mucho-dice kakashi

-si…sería inútil, si él lo absorbe no habrá nada que podamos hacer…

Hay cosas que uno no puede dudar solo falta las ordenes de la quinta hokage

**Hinata** (cian)

Ella no puede hacer nada al respecto ya que sasuke se ha vuelto un monstruo

**Yamato** (rosa)

Tampoco tiene caso—si él quiere volver por si mismo

En konoha shizune le quita ese mecanismo tan complejo que tiene 3 llaves del pecho que le obstruía el corazón, esa técnica es mortífera porque puede hacerle daño al usuario y tenerlo como rehén. Ya abrió la segunda con un movimiento de reloj,-(ahora solo falta la última)-empieza a tensarle los músculos pero lo logro aún sigue bien. Pasó 1 dia en el sellado-vine a preguntarte algo…a quien prefieres luchar ¿yo o sasuke? Hm-itachi está decidido-…sasuke tiene a orochimaru dentro de el mismo… ¿cuando salga orochimaru lucharemos contra el juntos?-el de anillo carmesí no le interesa-¿porque estás diciéndome eso?-itachi no entiende de que está hablando si sasuke y orochimaru quieren vengarse de él no tiene ningún problema-¡porque también es mi problema, hm!…si no fuera por el yo no estaría aquí, hm-el del sharingan no comprende-…eres rencoroso

-¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos hace 4 años?…si no fuera por ti…yo no hubiera estado en los akatsuki.-lo ve molesto-¿crees que puedes enfrentar a un sannin? Solo porque venciste a un kazekage

-¡mi arte es superior a todo! y que dices ¿el o yo?…porque a decir verdad sasori sabía muy bien a que se estaba enfrentando, el espía ese y sasuke viven de las células de orochimaru ahora.

-…-itachi medita…sasuke aún sigue caminando-…el…

(Otra vez vas a ignorarme…no, ya está decidido…) Pein ya entendió bien igual akatsuki-Jiraya sigue esperando a que tsunade termine ya que pronto se ira amegakurei…despues de una gran cantidad de tiempo sin fallar extraen todo el sello, averiguan las razones para no continuar debido al estado que sasuke se encuentra, no pueden hacer nada es por eso que tsunade quieren que regresen a la aldea…no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Y llega a amegakure recordando a los huérfanos que salvo

Aparece deidara para que pueda visitar a su compañero…además sabe que sasuke (con orochimaru) tiene un lucha contra itachi, ellos tiene motivos más concretos, además no hace nada esperando, itachi ya se decidió. Pasan 5 días despues…tobi despierta pensando que quizás debería no haber despertado nunca ya que tenía un sueño increíble su cara está cubierta por una tela blanca incluso el respirador esta cubierto-… eh, ¿estás despierto?, hm-la voz de su senpai está alli debe estar muy quieto, parece delicado pero ahora su corazón esta libre-pronto te darán de alta, asi que estate quieto, tuvieron que quitarme la arcilla para verte

-… ¿Cuándo has estado aquí?

-bueno…hace 2 días, el kyubi está calmado pero no hay que acercarse ya que jiraya está en una misión especial, ese sujeto ibiki me interrogo pero lo supe lidiar bien, y un grupo de konoha esta en una misión especial

-…eh, eso está bien… ¿me puedes pasar la máscara?

-tienen que quitarte el respirador, ¿puedes respirar bien?

-si, pasame la máscara-deidara toma la máscara, tobi le pide que vaya a ver si pasa algo nuevo en la sala, sasuke esta en servicio médico, mientras que sakura está esperando la pruebas de la autopsia de itachi, este le dio su chaqueta de las nubes rojas ya que será enterrado en konoha, algo impresionante para un asesino de clase s-¿Cómo no sabíamos que itachi está enfermo?

-era lo que él quería-su senpai lo vio mal, digo para que trabajo tanto si otras moléculas microscopia destruyeron su cuerpo

-¿y porque no me dijiste que estaba enfermo? más bien ¿porque tu no dijiste que no podías hacer esfuerzo?, hm

-eh…pues…

-¡deberías darte cuenta cuando te sientas mal, no tienes que ocultarlo de la noche a la mañana!

-eh, si pero estabas tan entusiasmado que no quise quitarte la alegría-es el colmo ahora en la aldea lo van a meter a la cárcel -pues lo hiciste ahora estoy aquí sin arte y zetsu que te estaba controlando no está aquí

-(¿zetsu me estaba controlando?)

-lo que sé es que su sangre no coagula es una mala señal…por suerte sasuke ya no tiene dentro a orochimaru itachi lo sello, le salvo la vida, aunque no quiera admitirlo nunca… (Ese susanoo naranja, aquí hay algo oculto…el de madara era azul cuando lo enfrento onoki ósea que kitsuchi decía la verdad, ese hombre no tenía nada pero itachi tenía a su hermano) en el tercer dia la tumba donde estaba itachi tenía flores rojas y flores naranjas su hermano esta impactado porque su enfermedad era autoinmune capaz de producir hemotasis, alli esta hebi, tobi no le pudo decir nada sasuke debido a que no estaba solo-eh…alguien sabe de chacras de colores de chacra o de su sentir,hm-hebi mira karin, ella se arregla los lentes, ella lo acompaña-veras…¿cómo sabes si un color de chacra es cálido o frio?

-por su presencia…si es frio es que es realmente cruel y si es cálido entonces es…bueno

-pues el chacra de itachi en su susanoo es naranja

-… ¿en serio? Si-aquí hay algo mal-bueno yo soy artista, puedo diferenciar lo frio de lo cálido con lo emocional-pone su espalda en un árbol-también le pasó lo mismo que yo…fue for…no espera, él…lo permitió pero debe haber algo un favor-la de ojos rojos está pensando también…

-¿un acuerdo?

-si…un tipo que ayudo itachi, hm-ella ve a tobi, su chacra es neutro-un uchiha

-¿me vas a decir que hay otro uchiha?-piensa que es tobi ya que no hay ninguno aparte del líder que tenga un doujutsu…es el colmo pero es que acaso tiene algo psíquico que no explica porque le caen mal algunas personas sin saber su origen-según, sasuke, itachi le conto sobre un tal uchiha madara

-ah, si…el tipo que fundo esta aldea junto a senju, según veo ese tipo no quería problemas con iwa…pero es imposible que sea uchiha madara…porque el sandaimen de mi aldea aún era un niño, es otro que cumple sus espectativas….debe ser el

-entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

-primero conoció al cuarto-va a una conclusión la uzumaki-entonces debe ser un conocido de el

-más o menos, pero él siempre estaba solo

-¿el puente kannabi?...según en la aldea de la hierba contaron que ese puente fue destruido en la guerra-debido a la información de muchos shinobi que tuvo que cuidar, unos bastante mayores-¿eh?

-es que según…el equipo de minato perdió a uno de sus miembros alli

-uno… ¿pero quién?

-pues…según el…-la fama del sharingan de kakashi es bastante curiosa no se sabe quién le dio ese sharingan pero debe ser una ninja medico que ese lo trasplanto, una ninja médico y un uchiha.-debe ser el…

-eh, pero si esta bajo las rocas

-pero él es el único que no estaba en la masacre-el rubio ama ese cabello porque no se nostalgia-pues tienes razón

-solo deseo que no dejes que ese enmascarado seduzca a sasuke, tengo un plan pero eso-le cuenta su plan que involucra un espejo-je, je igual no me voy a ir a ninguna parte pero necesitamos detener a zetsu ya que él es la mente maestra de esto, hm, pero necesito un jutsu de sellado, esto es clasificado.

.

.

.

Tobi conversó con zetsu junto a deidara sobre la situación actual jiraya ya no existe y el peligro de destruir es inminente en esta aldea pero lo más asegurado está en darte la aprobación de pein-yahiko a este momento ellos se iran,sin embargo deidara tendrá que conocer el kamui algo que contemplo cuando kakashi le corto el brazo-(me tiene desmotivado , él podía dudar mucho, sería el primero en dudar) tendría que estar forzado a inventar una historia pero también le dará pistas, no se quiere involucrar como hace eso sin sospechar

-¿nada?-konan se siente extrañada porque pein no destruirá la aldea porque están ellos allí, los tendrán en cárceles pero es posible además su corazón es libre de esa cosa, nunca pensó que su pecho latiera tanto, shizune le dijo que ese sello es para mantener a alguien en contra de su voluntad-ese era zetsu

-zetsu, él te tuvo prisionero, que horror, ¿y quién…te tuvo que chantajear o con qué? –ese artista espera una respuesta-pues debió ser algo, personal, mhn

-…-recuerda algo pero no dice nada, como es inocente se puede ir, sin embargo deidara entra a la cárcel por el secuestro del kazekage pero tobi tendrá una psiquiátrica que en esos términos acaban en su vida y eso que una técnica prohibida-ah, lo extrañaré senpai

-si, bueno como el ya no te controla al menos tienes una vida bien, hm

Sasuke visita nuevamente el lugar donde esta su hermano con unas flores rojas ve a shikamaru alli y cuando lo sigue esta asuma con flores amapolas-te sorprendería cuantas personas hacen locuras por amor

-… ¿amor?

-él va a tener un "rey" y ese hijo va hacer entrenado por mi…-naruto está caminando como zombie tras enterarse lo de jiraya y esta muy triste

-así…

-akatsuki nos tienen guerra, creo que tú lo puedes entender más que nadie-tobi le regala 2 malvabiscos rosa a sakura y uno blanco-gracias, por todo-él se va de la villa, ahora se siente liberado pero culpable por dejar a su senpai él se disipa por el kamui y se retira

Karin conversa con kakashi sobre quién era el uchiha que le dio ese ojo ocular del sharingan este le dice que era su compañero pero no le dice nada mas…-dile si ves sasuke que naruto quiere un tiempo a solas

-¿qué le paso?

-pues…-suigetsu acompaña a sasuke ya que entiende su dolor, más o menos ya que él tenía un hermano también que es duro ese proceso, jugo comprende que hay una tensión tensa en ese dia-es un dolor muy frágil…no el tuyo, lo dicen los pájaros.

-¿quién es?

-naruto…te recomiendo que lo vayas a ver-ese uchiha no desea ver naruto por este dia, al final solo ellos meditan sin la ayuda del otro, ese rubio compra un ice-shop naranja iruka viene a acompañarlo diciendo que su mayor anhelo era el, en cuanto a karin ella ve los registros de minato y su equipo, ella sonríe en la mañana siguiente shikamaru le dice a naruto que ya deje la melancolía y que aprenda a vivir en el futuro para ser más fuerte y deducir ese código secreto. Jugo nota que naruto se ha recuperado debió haber sido difícil para el…la pelirroja por fin logra ver la tumba donde esta ese uchiha, toma una nota para fijar la dirección y el curso…esta se contacta con él para ir dentro de la tierra-eres de utilidad, hm ya veo porque el hermano de itachi te quería en su grupo

-…bien, y espero que estén sus resto alli

-si pero según si eres aplastado por unas piedras piensan que tu cuerpo fue desgarrado por una roca, si es asi su sharingan

-debe estar a la izquierda ya que él lo tiene en el derecho…-piensa que quizás pueda ser cierto y no sabe que ocurrió con la enfermera que lo hizo-se llama rin nohara y el otro es obito…que extraño nombre

-pues su padre no tiene miedo en decirle su nombre lo aseguro, hm

"El no están entre ellos" es lo que dice los números que jiraya hizo junto a la ayuda de kakashi, shikamaru y la chica de anteojos de espiral…fukusaku le pidió a naruto para entrenar senjutsu este acepta y él lo hará…este empaca aunque él no pueda estar con sasuke sabe que es lo mejor para su salud estar en el monte Miyoboku y luchar contra pein

Despues de marcharse, sasuke le pregunta a sakura como estaba naruto ayer, ella no le dice nada-tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, tsunade le afecto mas

-entonces

-naruto va a luchar contra el líder de akatsuki el mismo que acabo con jiraya-piensa que es una mala idea ya que es muy poderoso pero le harán frente, recuerda que debe luchar contra el…sin embargo este era uno de los alumnos de jiraya que se volvió un villano con un poder ocular el rinnegan, solo espera que no se llene de record como lo hizo el-¿si él se enfurece?

-se convertirá en el kyubi y asi tendremos problemas… -necesitan un plan a corto plazo para detener su conversión-en la noche sigue cavando hasta la madrugada llego a ese ferretro -(si, Es lo que pienso, será posible)-el abre el ferretro y…no hay nada más que su ropa, sus cosas, incluso una foto de su familia-parece que lo abrieron hace poco, hm-tiene una lámpara de aceite pero no esta su cuerpo eso significa que lo olvidaron o sea que no gastaron esfuerzos en recuperarlo…¿Cómo es posible esto que tu cuerpo este atrapado y nadie lo han sacado aunque hay testigos? Eso significa que…un momento, hasta la gente herida la recuperan incluso de las rocas rompiéndolas con explosivos, que extraño, sostuvo sus goblas

-apuesto a que practicaba buceo, hm-no hay otra manera de lo, él fue pero cómo es posible que este vivo si estaba herido debe haber tenido medicamentos, lo hizo su mano derecha, lo entreno para generar su record creo que la enfermera esa tal rin estaba enamorado de ella, quizás también por su abandono juegue en parte en eso, fue a su cárcel y tapo la entrada con una roca.

-pero… ¿Cómo?...zetsu, imposible, ese sujeto lo conoce, hmn-aun asi logra dormir bastante esa madrugada está esperando a que lo traslada a su país…pasando la tarde como su cena apareció la pelirroja-y… ¿Cómo te fue?

-¿cómo te lo digo?-la de lentes pensó en la rana codificadora, el artista se pone los guantes oscuros para hacer una rana de arcilla esta le da un código pero con letras vistas por un espejo, no debe ser muy obvio pero qué más da todos fueron engañados, lo pinta de color amarillo y se lo da-espero que sirva, hm-ese sapo aún no ha sido activado como bomba asi que es seguro-(no entiendo, porque ella me está ayudando…pero sé que jamás creeré en las mentiras de akatsuki)-ella se retira con esa rana de 265 caracteres haciéndolo pasar por información del sanin

-(necesitamos el fuijutsu)

.

.

.

Tobi hablo con sasuke de su hermano no lo podía creer pero debe ir por danzou ahora y tener al 8 colas…este adquiere el magekyou sharingan, karin le da la ranita de arcilla a la chica cerezo-esto… ¿también lo mando fukusaku?

-si…es una clave-al final ella se retira pero como regalo le da uno de sus malvaviscos color rosa-gracias-la científica siente que esto podía ser un mensaje en un espejo-(no hay nada en la tumba del compañero de kakashi, me parece increíble que no lo hayan buscado en ninguna parte, quizás un shinobi se lo puso, siendo pupilo de madara, ayudo a itachi y tuvo que invocar al kyubi…no me lo tomen a mal pero quizás sea por su abandono que paso todo eso) –ella esta impresionada porque eso fue lo que justamente paso-es más como una teoría

Sasuke quiere destruir a konoha por todo lo sucedido, por obligar a su hermano hacer tal cosa fueron días realmente destrozadores pero sabe que esta será su última oportunidad de alcanzarle, sin embargo hay mucha gente en los rincones, tobi ya le dio la orden a pein de destruir konoha

Deidara es trasladado a iwagakurei, kakashi no puede creer que la tumba de su mejor amigo no tenga absolutamente nada y que sea un chivo espiatorio contra su aldea, eso es algo que no podía esperar de minato, le frustra bastante porque era su estudiante-yamato, necesito hablar con danzou-taka lo sigue

Pronto el barco que trasportaba reclusos fue destruido y las personas fueron devoradas por tiburones

Kakashi comprueba que los cazadores de cuerpos no lo habían localizado debido a la guerra sin embargo el puente fue destruido y no había enemigos ¿Cómo no lo tomo en cuenta? ¿Su maestro no lo busco? Agenda llena para el hokage? Bueno si pero su búsqueda serían difícil, aún asi, ¿eso no lo tomo en cuenta? Pein ya captura a killer bee con el shibaku tenseí , solo falta el noveno binju.

Ahora esta kakashi meditando sobre sus amigos aparecer taka y se equivocó de objetivo, pero luego se dirige a anbu-¿Cómo que un usuario de un doujutsu no ha sido rescatado? Debe haber estado mal tu reporte

-pues….eso lo dice otro mensaje de jiraya descifrado

-…-danzou no puede creerlo, si jiraya sabe eso…o es una teoría loca-lo investigamos-lo investigaremos

-solo dígame la verdad…olvidaron a ese shinobi, inventaron eso, ¿Por qué?

-díselo al tercero, además que estaban muy ocupados buscando cuerpos

-pues no entiendo nada, sé que podía ser difícil de buscar pero podíamos hacer un intento

-ok, pediré la excavación

Tras escavar un largo rato confirmo que es verdad todo, como danzou cerró las puertas de la raíz, la aldea está demasiado protegida, que raro no esta su compañero, eso significa que desapareció o se olvidaron de el-vamos a lo que quedo del puente

-sin embargo solo estarán sus huesos

-…al menos podre tomar sus restos

Se permitió ir, supongo que taka les permitió ir para buscar entre las rocas (algo bueno de ese equipo que sasuke lidera)… es cuando el artista despertó en una cabaña pensaba que eso era lo último, hasta que vio a kisame, supo que estaba libre aunque empapado, este se visitó con otra ropa de akatsuki, para poder secarse.-itachi…lo pusieron muy bien bastante bien, ¿y las medicinas consumió muchas?

-muchas, incluso una fuerte

-si…pero, no debió hacer eso según la autopsia eso le hacía peor-se sentó en la mesa meditando sobre los motivos ocultos de akatsuki-¿y era el agua o el frio?

-ambas

Pasan un dia en el lugar donde estaba el compañero de kakashi no hay muchos rastros pero había una cueva subterránea donde había una ropa una capa azul y un abanico de guerra-aquí estuvo alguien. El zetsu remolino se oculta de los forasteros, debe ser extraño ver visitas pero nada de su amigo-esta planta ¿es muy rara crece en una caverna asi?-dice suigetsu, karin cree que ese chacra tiene senjutsu, es inmenso-podemos tomar una muestra-aquel uchiha ve un trono manguera sujetadas del piso, la pelirroja toma una muestra con la kunai de esa textura blanca-¡buff! ¡Huele como carne putrefacta!

-(¿mira quién lo dice?)-piensa zetsu remolino-no siento nada aquí-dice jugo es uchiha ve ese abanico de guerra, como podía luchar con una cuchilla trasformando en una alabarda-ese atuendo era para una guerra-también esta en una capa oscura colgada-es seguro que el vivió aquí sus últimos días

-fue un ermitaño… (Da algo de pena)-dice kakashi pensando que fuese verdad todo lo ocurrido, que su compañero está con vida y este allá crecido en las sombras desfigurado para convertirse en un villano….-sigue con vida

-…

-que bien….pasa una brisa matinal

-eso significa que no soy el último-dice sasuke para regresar al puente kannabi a konoha

Si quieren saber los malvaviscos están en la oficina de ibiki incluyendo la arcilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Este cap tulo 3 de malvabisco y la final debido a que hay una cosa que no se han solucionado algunas interrogantes de que no cambiar nada? que alg n dia zetsu ser sellado? que pasara con el tsukiyomi infinito,sasori va hacer mas algun dia en este fic

manga es de masashi kishimoto

kisame va a por el jinchuriki del hachibi acompa ado por deidara, saben sobre la identidad de tobi que es un uchiha el control de los medicamentos de itachi se desconoce

kakashi medita que su compa ero puedo ser un vengador igual a sasuke.

Ha pasado dias sakura no pueda ser un vengador igual a sasuke. Han pasado dias sakura no puedo acercarse a ese uchiha sospechando de anbu y sus cuanto a los malvabiscos fueron estudiados por si ten a con efecto nocivo afortunadamente son dulces que mejoraron el animo pero que lo desvian a su verdadera meta

la informaci n ya estar pronto lista para naruto en cambio a yugao aun sigue guardando informaci n ve que karin informa cuerpos viniendo del este- en serio? Estas segura?-tsunade suspira no hay nada en ese sujeto

-es pain-en su estado, karin dice

-tiene el mismo chacra, pero... l puede controlar a la gente?- shizune est preocupada cuando contempla ver que tsunade se levanta viendo la ventana como ya solo est ella no queda otra manera-eres un ninja rastreador no?

-...  
-dile a tu grupo que les doy autorizaci n de luchar contra el verdadero, shizune dile a todos que evacuen!  
\- si! Tsunade-sama -yugao, avisale a los anbus -si

La chica de iris de ojos color jade ve a muchos civiles, evacuando en los bunqueres preguntando que pasa ve a iruka y dice-es akatsuki es ese sujeto el mismo amegakure

-(pein)-la genta evacua a toda velocidad incluso el refuerzo a la aldea en modo de fortaleza. La nica mujer de los que es el camino animal actual, entonces empieza a destruir los muros el camino deva pero estas son muy duras entonces practica en grupo. Dentro de la aldea hebi recibe la tarea de ir por el verdadero sin ser alcanzados

Una cient fica atraviesa su palma con esa barra oscura que puede asegurar la ubicaci n de donde est , solo se necesita esperar En cuanto a fukusaku ve que est n a nivel de alarma ya que no est n los civiles, como ver a los 6 peins retrocediendo pero a la vez buscando

Deidara se camufla como un ninja de kumogakure cubre sus manos con guantes se cambia el nombre porque jam s volver a ver a ese uchiha, incluso se cubre el ojo con un parche y se recoge el cabello para poder vivir su vida sin akatsuki cambiar su nombre a seki, es la mejor idea que ha embargo impedir su problema nasal es dificil pero logra pasar desapercibido

De los sapos de la monta a supone que paso tiempo protegiendo la barrera han sido cautelosos, entonces ve y ve el pergamino gigante. Aun nagato no ha percibido nada de esp a entonces invoca el jutsu de rastreo de la lluvia para hacer que llueva, eso hace, otra vez la misi n de sasuke fue interrumpida temporalmente por naruto no lo tomo tan mal sabiendo el riesgo y su conflicto con el. Tambi n se sabe su ubicaci n pero esos 6 no lo dejaran pasar.

Aparece naruto en la aldea con una invocaci n de los sapos de la monta a supone que pas tiempo protegiendo la barrera han sido cauteloso, entonces ve y lee el pergamino gigante. Aun nagato no ha percibido nada entonces invoca el jutsu de rastreador de la lluvia para hacer que llueva, eso hace, otra vez la misi n de sasuke fu interrumpida por naruto pero no lo toma tan mal sabiendo su riesgo y su conflicto con el. Tambi n si sabe su ubicaci n pero esos 6 no lo dejaran pasar

-tendremos que tener un plan C, B y D para ganar-menciona fukusaku, no sabe pero ser una pelea muy interesante incluso ruda; invocaciones, absorciones, maquinas cosas locas. Aun esta pein-yahiko encima de la c pula, antes estaba el camino esp ritu y al camino animal anteriormente, se ve la tensi n el agua les hace bien a los anfibios; ven que est n esperando la se al, la princesa babosa quiso que todos los shinobi se resguardan

-...-como todos los shinobis est n aqu y no hay riesgo(salvo que la aldea sea destruida) ella sus pira para quitar la ltima defensa, tsunade d ala se al y yahiko-pein aterriza despues cae el camino animal cree que es injusto ver que naruto arreglara esto solo,iruka tambien lo cree porque eso de la venganza no es bueno para su -pein y naruto se enfrentan

Hace a os su esposa lo recibe con una bienvenida junto a sus hijos.

\- y si as ramos malvabiscos alg n dia? Ser a divertido con shikadai y los dem s-dice boru-chan a su padre bueno, quiz s veamos, dattebayo

-ese datebasa -es dateonee-dice himawari, quien sabe quiz s alg n dia vayan de campamento a comer malvabisco algun dia.

un final muy tierno pero corto para este fanfic 


End file.
